


Cranscott Melodies

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [10]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, M/M, One Shot Collection, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: A collection of requested drabbles for the cranscott shippers in the power rangers (2017) fandom. Non-holiday resquests are welcomed and encouraged. Ratings are in the chapter index.





	1. Letter to Santa   (Rating: G)

**Author's Note:**

> Requester: Anonymous

 

Make Requests in my tumblr ask box [Blu-raynger ](http://blu-raynger.tumblr.com/)

 

“What’s this Katie?” Billy asked as he removes a small stapled envelope from his daughter’s backpack. It was red, and there was a sweet scent accompanying it. It was so faint; it had to be an accidental contribution from person who handwrote the letter. 

Katie sat at the dining table, scooping another spoon of cereal into her mouth. “It’s from my new teacher; he said he wants to meet you  _A-spats_ ,” She said, her mouth fill with Captain Crunch.

“I think you mean  _A-sap_ ,” Billy informed as he ran down to the basement to search for his blueprints, he was sure he left them on the dining table but that must have been a dream, they had to still be at his work station, he needs to stop falling asleep there at night.

“WHAT DOES IT MEAN?” Katie shouted from upstairs, some milk spilling from the side of her mouth, not that she cared. She got her curiosity and  _coordination_ from her father.

“Yes!” Pushing aside a few layers of opened books and few empty pizza boxes, Billy saw the blueprints he was looking for. “It’s an acronym, for  _As soon as possible_.” He said running upstairs, a little winded. 

“Oooh okay!”  Katie chimed, smiling as he head ruffled her mop of coiled curly black hair. He always encouraged her curiosity, even when it becomes  _problematic_. He was sure that was what this letter was about. She followed in his footsteps in a lot of ways, the good and the bad.  She had a tendency to blow stuff up, say whatever was on her mind and misunderstand a lot of social cues.

“What did you do?”  He asked, narrowing his suspicious eyes at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, picking up the bowl of soy milk, turning it to her head. “ _Katie_ …” He dragged out her name like a warning.

The eight year old rest down the bowl, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “ _I didn’t._   I’ve been good. I haven’t blown anything up since we came to Angel Grove!”  She made it seem like a huge accomplishment, but they have only been in Angel Grove for a month.  _“Well at school,”_  She adds, with a guilty chuckle.

“Promise..?” He asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

“Promise!” She chirped, she was a lot of things but never a liar. He believed her, putting out his hands for her to high-five, she did with glee.

She was an amazing kid, and even if she had blown up her cubby again, with her very volatile chocolate volcano, he would still adore her and be on her side in this future parent-teacher’s conference.  What can he say, she was spoilt.

With nervous fingers, Billy tore open the letter swiftly, bringing it to his face. It read:

> Dear Mr. William Cranston,
> 
> Katie is a wonderful addition to our class. It’s a pleasure to teach her but recent class activities have me worried about her. I would love to have a talk with you to discuss these small worries of mine.  
>    
>  J. Scott,  
>  Homeroom teacher, class 4A

Billy released a sigh, he was not completely in the clear but the wording set him at ease. Maybe she is just struggling in a subject or something, he hoped. “Small worries, small is good. It’s better than big worries; there was no mention of an explosion or a fight, that’s good. That is great!” He congratulated her on her accomplishment.

“Told you!” She boasted, sticking out her tongue at his mistrust.

“I’m proud of you,” Billy commended. He slipped the letter into a file jacket in his bag, and started packing her lunch box with snacks. All of it store bought, lunchables and some fruit. He had no time to make her a proper lunch last night or this morning, considering he has a proposal due. “I’ll have to see your teacher today when I take you to school. Remember, your baby sitter Tanya is going to pick you up and take care of you for a few hours,  _I’ll be home late_.”

“ _Again_ …” Katie mutters under her breath, with a pout.

His head buried in the fridge her father had not quite heard everything she said. “You said something Katie?”

“Just ummm….have fun on your big project okay!” She answered cheerfully, hiding her dissatisfaction behind her warm toothless smile. “Video any explosions!”

“Will do!”  He says, tossing her backpack and lunch box. He grabbed his messenger bag filled to the brim with files and loose papers, and opened the door for Katie to walk through first. “Right this way princess.”

Giggling Katie sped through the door, Billy followed after her, content with his lot in life. He had been through a lot in the last few years but as long as he was with his daughter, the light of his life and she was doing great, there was nothing to worry about.

There was  always something to worry about.

“Katie had some trouble fitting in, her ADD made sitting still in class challenging but she is a gifted student and a positive thinker so the awkward phase passed by fast. The kids love her. I sent you an update email and verbal messages home with her Nanny, because you’ve never made it to a  _single PTA meeting_ ….” Mr. Scott started with a small introduction before placing some much earned blame at Billy’s feet. It strung but it was truth.

Slumped over in front of the teacher’s desk, Billy tried to explain himself. “I’m sorry, it’s just we just moved here and it’s just us. I’m the new head scientist at Angel Grove laboratories. I wanted to come but something always comes up, and I can’t cancel because my position is not yet permanent. This little PTA meeting can’t last long either, I have another meeting at 9:30 ---“  

Mr. Scott raised a solitary hand up to interrupt the flurry of excuses being hurled his way. Billy imaged it wasn’t to be rude but the stay on track because he had mention before the meeting starts that he only has thirty minutes to spare at most. “I understand. I’m a single parent myself so I can’t judge…she is well taken care of so I didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing until we had a class activity. It was a holiday wish list or letter to Santa for those who celebrate Christmas. She wrote to Santa and it just struck a chord with me:”

> Dear Santa,  
>  for Christmas I want my dad to fall in love and get married, have lots of babies, so we won’t be alone anymore. We would be a whole family again. And whenever dad is busy, there would always be someone to stay with me, playing with me and dad would have help with making dinner and doing laundry. Dad won’t admit it but he is lonely too. He misses mom, I miss her too, I talk to her sometimes but she’s in heaven and we’re down here so it’s still lonely. He always gets that sad look in his eyes when he sees couples kissing in movies or in the park. So Santa for Christmas, I want my dad to fall in love again.
> 
> Love,  
>  Katie W. Cranston

Billy was happy as long as Katie was happy but as it turned out, she was not happy, his happy go lucky daughter Katie Walker Cranston was unsatisfied with her life. It crushed Billy to hear this, he was trying his best on his own for years now, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job until now.

There standing in front of him was Katie’s homeroom teacher, telling him everything he was doing as a parent was wrong and was not aware of just how wrong.  “I mean your love life is none of my business but the emotional wellbeing of my students is. She’s lonely. She thinks you’re lonely. And the holidays are the worst time to feel lonely, people; especially children have a lot of expectations about the holidays, and when they aren’t fulfilled in some way it can hurt,” The teacher said reminding Billy of the holidays he spent with just his mother, of the pain of a nearly empty house and a parent who was always on the go because being the sole provider was strenuous and time consuming.

Billy released a weary sigh and collapsed into the chair that was offered to him earlier. “What should I do? It’s just us. It’s just been us for a while. I will admit I don’t have very many friends from DC. I’ve been trying to finish up work so I get two weeks off before Christmas but I haven’t even had time to buy decorations, or gifts or plan a Christmas dinner… I can’t just get married and have more kids by Christmas!” Billy cried out, a mixture of frustration and misery, frustrated with his own inadequacy as a parent and made miserable Katie’s own description of their depressing situation.

“ _Breath Mr. Cranston_ ,” The teacher instructed, his hands on Billy’s shoulder to calm him down. He rubbed soothing circles, until Billy stopped panicking and started to breathe easier. “Can I give you advice, single dad to single dad?”

Looking up into those serene glimmering blue orbs, Billy submitted and begged for guidance. “ _Please_.”

Mr. Scott smiled, withdrawing his hands from Billy. Billy would admit he did not mind the touch; he has not been held by a person in years and would probably fall apart in their arms if he was. “Start by trying to make some friends, I bet you haven’t even been to a town festival or parade or done anything social?”

“No, I haven’t had the time.” Billy admitted solemnly, knowing he has always had trouble socializing either way. He has always felt isolated from his peers, even if he really wanted friends. “I’m on the spectrum… _people aren’t always receptive of that_.”

A silent moment passed of just staring at the other.

“Well here is an offer,” Mr. Scott said breaking the silence, smiling a warm, bright smile down at Billy. “You and Katie are invited to spend the holidays at my place,  _sleep there even_ ,” he proposed.

“REALLY??” Billy asked, jumping to his feet, filled with unbridle joy.

“Yes, I have a big house. And my  _found family_ , friends I met in high school and college always fly in to spend the holidays with me here. Angel Grove is much warmer and cozier than wherever they live. No need to decorate, shop, or cook all by yourself, just show up and join in,” The teacher was just continued to sweeten the deal, all while smiling and glowing like an angel.

“Thank you for doing this for me! I don’t know how I can repay you!”  Billy said, grabbing a hold of the teacher’s hand, shaking it zealously.

Mr. Scott held on to Billy’s hand, his cheeks now pink tinted, as if he was flustered. “No problem, it’s the spirit of the season right.  It’s a nice big get together and there will be a few kids there. My own daughter Jen is just two years older than Katie, she would love to play big sister.”

Billy was amazed. He was amazed at this teacher’s empathy and generosity during such a vulnerable time for Billy’s family. Glancing down at his hand, still being firmly grasped in warm pale hands, he saw the time on his watch and was shocked. “God I have to go, I have a proposal in five minutes! Thanks again Mr. Scott. Katie will love this!!!” He beamed, letting go of the teacher’s hands and grabbing his bag before running to the door.

“Jason, call me Jason!” The teacher, Jason yells before Billy makes it through the door.

Billy pauses at the door, “ _Okay Jason_ , I promise to finish up my work as earlier as possible and head over to your place. You’ll email me the address?”

“I’ll call you,” He said, smiling, sitting on the edge of his desk. “ _Just be sure to pick up_.”

“ _Bye Jason_!” Billy yells already through the door, his heart beating wildly, his head spinning in circles with thoughts of this dream holiday to come.

With Billy out of sight, Jason was reduced to a flustered mess, burying his face in his hands.  “I can’t believe I just asked a total stranger to spend the holiday with me,” He clutched his favorite student’s letter in his hands, like the precious treasure it was.

He groaned as he recounted what had just happened, embarrassed by how much his invitation sounded like a tactless pickup line. “ _Kim is never going to let me live this down!_ ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory:  
> Billy was married to Aisha Campbell, she passed away, maybe when Katie was 4-5. Jason is divorced from Amanda Clark, the head cheerleader and star quarterback got married and it all went to hell, who would have guessed?  
> Katie and Jen are the Yellow and Pink Rangers from Power Rangers Time Force!


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven (Rating M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester- Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Kissing & light petting.

Make Requests in my tumblr ask box [Blu-raynger ](http://blu-raynger.tumblr.com/)

 

“ _God this is going to suck_ ,” Jason mutters to himself, easing down to sit criss-cross applesauce on the marble floor, joining the loose circle.

“I agree. Why are we doing this again?  I rather be anywhere else!” Kimberly whispered back, her tone sharp and indignant. Her former best friends, Amanda Clark and Rebecca Harper were blatantly talking about her, purposely giving themselves away by snickering whenever she looked in their direction.  

Blue eyes searched the room, for a reminder of the reason he was here, around these horrid people, playing mundane teenage party games and he found his reminder, not a second later. He saw Billy, excitedly clapping when he was chosen to go first, the warmth he exuded filling the room. “Billy wanted to go, He’s never been to a real party before so he was so happy when he found out I got invited, _I couldn’t say no_.”

“You’re so whipped...” Kimberly teased in his ears, “How do you managed to not be his boyfriend and still be so whipped?”

Jason withdrew his eyes from Billy, sneering at Kimberly.  “Zack wanted to go too, he loves a party and once Zack was going Trini agreed to go. It’s not just for _Billy_ ,” He protested. He was not whipped, just considerate of his teammates needs.

Kim chuckled at his weak excuse. “You say No to Zack every single day, five times a day actually, and Trini had another fight with her mom, she just wants to keep from going home, she does not care where she is,  so don’t pretend this is not completely for Billy,” She argued, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

Rolling his eyes, Jason turned away from her roguish grin and teasing eyes, the circle was almost fully form and the dumb game was about to begin. “Whatever, let’s just get through this and write it off as a bonding session, for morale,” He ordered, in his commanding red ranger voice. 

“Alright Bossman, _stay in denial_ ,” She commented, leaving him alone to pout. She was far too busy playing eye seduction with Trini, to worry about him and his budding love life.

All the rangers were at a party hosted by Angel Grove’s newly crowned Queen Bee, Amanda Clark, It was an exclusive party, only those high up with the Angel Grove High social hierarchy was invited, usually none of the rangers would make that exclusive list, _well not anymore_ , Kim had been dethroned for betraying Amanda and Jason was tossed aside the minute he was injured and could no longer play football.

Jason has without a doubt been abandoned by his former football teammates, but he was not remove from their contacts or blocked from group chats apparently and was added to mass invite list for party, most likely accidently. When Billy saw the invite while updating his phone features for him, he squealed and begged Jason to go and When they showed up to the party, Amanda and Rebecca were not welcoming at all but his former buddies let them in because they were all a part of the prank that injured Jason and got him arrested but Jason never snitched on them, even though his father begged him to, to lessen the sentence, so it was the least that they could do.

Yes all of this dredged up bad memories and toxic thoughts but to keep Billy happy, Jason would endure just about anything, even a cheesy game of seven minutes in heaven.

“Alright people, everyone knows the rules. Someone will spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you and the spinner go to the closet and have to spend seven minutes in heaven, or as long as we give you. If we get bored, we’re totally opening that door!” Rebecca informed the partygoers of the rules, her group of her girl-friends giggled when she handed the bottle to Billy. “Boys first, alphabetical order, so Billy Cranston, you’re up.”

“Who is going to tell miss airhead cheerleader that Billy’s real name is William, so he’s like dead last?”  Trini whispered to Zack who was sitting across from next to her, they were forced to sit a ways apart, boy, girl, for increased randomization and to ensure the results were obvious.

“ _Let him have his fun_ ,” Zack said, he pointed over to Billy who was practically vibrating in place. “Unfortunately, I Zack Taylor am dead last and I really wanted to get a try at the new girl!”

Trini rolled her eyes, “Just know, if I get a guy and he tries to touch me I’m breaking his arm,” she declared, glaring at the Angel Grove’s linebacker that was eyeing her.

“Fair enough,” Zack chuckled, before they had their heart to heart at the campfire three months ago he would have totally found a way to get Trini in a game like this, but alas she is gay and he’s too much of a dashing gentleman!

 “You have to at least kiss your chosen partner, no matter who you get paired with and remember if the closet door opens and you’re not doing something, _you will be punished_ , those who were at hazing for cheer squad know I’m a master torturer. ” Amanda added to the instructions, as Billy leaned forward to spin the beer bottle. “ _But if it lands on me, I’ll jump in front of a bus before I let Cranston put his lips on mine_.” She whispered this to Rebecca, but it wasn’t even a proper whisper, she just lowered the key of her voice, the malicious remarked could be heard by anyone in the room that was listening keen enough. 

Several people began to giggle and snicker, Jason grimace, his fist and jaw clenched in anger. He just wanted to grab Billy’s hand and run out of here with him but he knew Billy wouldn’t want that, he had grown a lot from their first meeting, he helped defeated Rita: a several thousand year old space witch and he could defend himself against a few bullies.

Taking a deep breath, Billy leaned over the middle of the circle on the marble floor and spun the glass bottle as hard as he could and considering his strength was enhanced by the power coins, _it spun fast._ It spun extremely fast and long, dazzling the eyes of all of the non-rangers at the party. It had to be some world record. After a full minute it stopped, the nose of the bottle pointing across the circle, at _Jason Scott_.

It had without a doubt landed on Jason Scott, no one could deny it. This result received even more laughter, for several reasons, first being they were both two boys and though the game allows for that (hijinks clause), homophobia is alive and well amongst high school students. The second reason to laugh was that Jason Scott, once big man on campus was now going to have to kiss Billy Cranston awkward nerd extraordinaire. There could not be two more different people in the world. And lastly, as of three months ago Billy and Jason have suspiciously close, enough to for their relationship to be the topic of gossip because no one knew they were superhero teammates as well as friends.

Seeing the outcome Billy sprung to his feet, eyes fixed on Jason.

Jason dare not meet Billy’s gaze, it would be too much to handle.

He even tried to appear nonchalant, standing up and sauntering around the circle to get the closet on the other side of the room but internally his nerves were getting the best of him, he could only pray that it did not show in his face or in his body language.  

When Jason made it to the closet door, Billy was already inside, Jason pause outside the door as if contemplating whether to go in, but he did not have long because Amanda roughly pushed him inside. “You boys have fun now and remember the rules!” she screamed gleefully, shut the door with a loud slam.

Light chatter and giggling was heard outside the door a second after it was closed.

 

  
“Hey Jason!” Billy said, trying to mask his loud gulp and nervous expression he knew he had in the dimly light small closet, his back pressed to the back wall.

“Hey… Billy, “Jason breathed out a shallow sigh, as he fidgeted in the closet trying to find his own space to lean against. His every movement sounded so distractingly loud in Billy’s ears, increasing his anxieties tenfold. The sound of shuffling feet made Billy feel as if Jason was trying to put as much space between them in the closet as he comfortably could.

“Fancy meeting you here…” He said after just deciding to lean against the door directly in front of Billy.

“What?” Billy asked, not picking up on the weak attempt at humor.

“ _Nothing Billy_ ,” Jason said warmly, his smile almost audible.

The two just stayed quiet and unmoving for a minute, just listening to the other breathe while staring at each other. It was a peaceful quiet was certainly strange for the two friends.  Billy wondered if friends was even the right word to describe them now, it was clear he felt different about Jason then he did the rest of the rangers but nothing had come out of it in the last three months, well nothing note worthy, just a few solo movie nights at his place or listening to music alone in Jason’s room.

Billy wanted more. He wanted a clear cut label to call them, were they boyfriends or just friends. Was there a hope or was he just being delusional? He wanted romantic dates, promises and affection, in this moment he wanted what the game had promised, _a kiss_. But he only wanted the kiss if Jason wanted it, and since Jason was not saying or doing anything he decided to make the first move.

“Jason I was wondering if---

“I know you don’t want to kiss me, so I’ll just tell Amanda I chickened out, I’ll get the punishment,” Jason interrupted, giving Billy away out so he did not feel compelled by the situation and before Jason’s heart was broken by Billy’s own rejection.

“Huh?” Billy said with face scrounged up in confusion. “Why would you assume I don’t want to kiss you?”

Jason shrugged unnecessarily, he knew the answer but his nerves were making him act awkward. “Well…. I know you’re sensitive about touch and affection so I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you were uncomfortable with,” He explained himself, hoping he chose the right wording.

Billy chuckled softly, his hands coming to cover his mouth. “I’m sensitive to surprise touching, and physical contact with strangers,” He said, smiling, one of his hands wondering to tangle in the fabric of a cashmere sweater. “I would know the kiss is coming, so I can prepare myself, my mind and body for it and you’re far from a stranger now Jason. We’re fought side by side, I trust you with a little kiss.”

Coming from Billy it sounded like obvious sound reasoning.

Holding back a smile Jason, bit his lips and he walked towards Billy, “You want to kiss me? Then why were you acting so weird a minute ago, you’re never quiet unless something is up. I didn’t even know you liked guys… _liked me_?” Jason rambled half tripping over his words.

“I’m allowed to be nervous you know! I know I’m a superhero now but I still get scared of a lot of things and I freeze up and over think when I’m scared. But yes I like you! I do! You like me too?”  Billy said a little too loudly when Jason stood directly in front of him, his face just a few inches away.

Jason smirked, bringing his index finger to shush Billy, “I know for a fact they are listening on us, Ixnay on the superhero talk,” he whispered into Billy’s ears. “And yes Billy, I like you so much sometimes it scares me just how far ahead I’m thinking about us, I’d rather say I love you…can I say that? Is it too early to say that?”

Billy wrapped his hands around Jason’s neck, pulling them closer so their foreheads were pressed against each other. “No of course not, I died Jason. I could die again; we have a very dangerous job. I don’t care about arbitrary relationship timelines at all; I know I love you too!” Billy whispered zealously.

“Can kiss you now?” Jason asked, his arms wrapping around Billy’s waist, pressing their bodies closer together. He watched carefully for any signs of reluctance.

“Why haven’t you already!” Billy groaned out of impatience.

Jason chuckled at Billy’s cuteness, his face was so close to Billy’s, his breath ghosting his lips made Billy tremble with anticipation, goose bumps forming on his skin. Jason pressed his firm lips against Billy’s, Billy’s eyes closed as he immersed himself in the kiss. One of the hands Jason had around Billy’s waist slowly roamed up and over Billy’s body until it was at his face, cupping his cheek.

All of Billy was so warm and soft, Jason pulled away from the kiss briefly, to gaze at Billy, his eyes were closed, his long lashes on full display and his full lips perched and agape. He was so beautiful Jason thought, plunging back into the kiss, just before Billy could miss his lips.

Billy had felt Jason’s eyes on him, the piercing intensity of the gaze made him shutter, lips twitching at the lost of the warmth. But this second dose, this deeper, needier kiss was everything Billy wanted, it lit sparks of passion and desire within him, all he could think was ‘ _more_ ’.

As if a mind reader, Jason’s tongue swipe across Billy’s bottom lip as his chilly hands ran up under Billy’s blue striped sweater caressing warm bare skin, Billy gasped and his lips hanging open. Advancing the kiss, Jason’s tongue slipped into his mouth, moving it slow and cautious, for Billy to get used the intrusion.

The taste of the beer Jason was drinking earlier flooded Billy’s mouth, making Billy feel intoxicated through contact, his senses clouded by Jason and _Jason alone_.

_It was dizzying._

Gripping the back of Billy’s head, Jason leaned up and tilted Billy’s head further back to get more leverage on the taller boy, his tongue still gently stroking Billy’s, building a slow sensual pattern of caressing the soft wet muscle with his own.

Sighing blissfully into Jason’s mouth, Billy unknowingly encouraged him to be more daring; Jason’s wondering hand went further up and down Billy’s body, rubbing circles on his sides and his tummy. The hands draped around Jason’s neck, where now slowly entangling in his hair and running up and down his back.

They had built up a rhythm, a nice slow, soft rhythm of sensual kissing and soothing caresses. Billy broke it, Billy broke the rhythm when he started to grip Jason’s hair tight, pulling him closer, sucking hard on his tongue.

It, the aggressiveness of that move, came to Jason as a surprise, a delightful shock, sending sparks of electricity coursing through him. Every nerve ending in his body felt on fire, a blaze with euphoric heat.

Jason pulled away from the kiss, to release a small strangled cry, involuntarily, his hips canted into Billy’s, grinding his clothed arousal into Billy’s, making Billy arch his back pressing into him,  releasing a loud heady moan. _Ah!_

It was so new, unfamiliar, yet so very Billy. It was his voice ringing in Jason’s ear. It was his breath on his neck and his body right up against his, making Jason flush red hot.

_BANG!_

The door swung open, half the partygoers were in the door way peeping in. Some were already murmuring about the naughty noises they had heard and giggling, until they saw it and went completely silent.

_There they were sweating, pressed up against each other and out of breath._

It was clear that Billy and Jason were dripping sweat and breathing in sharp pants, clinging to each other in a desperate search for a satisfaction, any satisfying relief.

As they caught their breaths, they looked into each other’s eyes, each pair of eyes glazed over by lust, blown wide with want; gaze tender and sweet.

Billy erupted in a fit of giggles, getting a closer look at Jason’s dilated blue saucers, and red raw lips. “You look _high_.”

“ _You look hot_ ,” Jason shot back, flashing a lazy smirk, pleased with how disheveled and wild Billy now looks, with his sweater rutted up to show his toned stomach, baggy jeans pushed further down his waist.   _I did that_ , he thought with pride.

He looked over at the shocked faces, and captured Billy lips briefly, pulling away once again, ignoring the soft gasp of their audience.

Zack and Kimberly started clapping like proud parents at a graduation. Trini gave them a silent, yet affirming thumbs up.  The whole team has been waiting for these two to finally confess their feelings for each other for three months

“Well there you go, we played your game. Now we’re leaving,” Jason said to a still shocked Amanda, none of them had expected the two to do anything; none of them had expected to actually hear Jason Scott making Billy Cranston _moan_.

 “We’re leaving?” Billy asked, not waiting the fun to end.

“ _We’re leaving Billy_ ,” Jason announced in his commanding team leader voice. “We have some catching up to do.”

“Oh…” Billy drily replied. Jason rolled his eyes, leaning over, whispering his plans for the rest of the night into Billy’s ears. Billy’s eyes perked up, and his lips curved into a goofy smile. “OH!”

He did not hesitate to grab his belonging and wave goodbye to his friends, running behind Jason. “Bye guys!”

Zack and Trini watched their two teammates run off together,  a bit envious, Kim on the other hand had no time to waste being envious, she grabbed the bottle out of Amanda’s hands and sat back down, “My turn! Hurry up! Chop Chop! Mama needs a date tonight.” She yells, looking over at Trini, winking.

If it worked for them, it has to work for her.  
  
  
  



	3. Nightmares (Rating G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: MoonJedi (Thank you for the inspiration~)

Most people do not know when they are falling asleep, they may feel drowsy, their eyes feel heavy and their body weary but they do not know the exact second that real sleep takes effect. Billy knows the exact second. He can say, ‘I fell asleep exact at 9:45 pm last night’ and be accurate. He knows this because as he is falling asleep in his bed every night, he looks at the time on his clock, closes his eyes and he counts until _it happens_.

When it happens he knows he’s truly sleeping. It is an exact, shot for shot, word for word mental reenactment of the night he died on the docks.

It always starts the same.

He and Zack arrive at the football field at their school. Kimberly and Jason arrive a second later. Trini arrives and informs them she was attacked by Rita, telling them about Rita’s plan. Jason gives his pep talk. They all agree to fight her.

They leave for the docks. They grab makeshift weapons on the way. It all feels so real, from the cold night air against their skin, the putrid stench of the docks, to how powerful and hopeful Billy feels, just like that night.

The rangers run to warehouses on the docks, are deceived by a trap and then _she_ drops down out of nowhere. She is powerful, too powerful and no matter how many times they get back up when she knocks them down, it makes no difference. They cannot defeat her. The utter hopelessness and despair is paralyzing.

Then they are tied up on the boats with ever constricting rope. It is so tight it burns Billy’s skin, he has to stop struggling to feel from injuring himself.

He can remember every single word, every breath taken and every pained grunt. The sound of Jason’s skull making hard contact with Rita’s in a head butt.

Rita is talking.

Jason is talking.

Rita stalks down the line.

She stops when she’s in front of Billy, and this is where everything in the dream slows down and Billy becomes hyperaware and hyper fixated on every detail of this interaction.

She asks for the location of the Zeo crystal, Billy tries to be strong to keep it from her but then she’s hurting Zack and Billy can’t take it anymore. He cannot bear to see Zack hurt, his friend struggling to breathe. He cannot bear to see the black veins protruding from his skin.

Billy gives in. He tells her where it is. He tells her not to hurt his friends and to end their torture.

She’s satisfied, she’s walking away, and he thinks they will be spared.

He’s wrong, of course he is wrong, this was not a movie, and the villain does not just leave the heroes to their own devices over a slow, escapable death trap.

“Thank you blue for being so weak,” Billy remembers just how much that stung, he already felt like the weakest member of the team, and now he had proof  he was. It was a petty thing to fixate on as he was aware of how this interaction ends but still. He cannot help reliving every single feeling and thought in real time. “Zordon would lose all respect for me if I don’t kill you, _at least one.”_

A sonic wail is emitted from her staff.

Billy is plunged into the water.

He hears his four friends cry out in anguish.

His entire body is immersed in water, an electric, searing energy coursing down the rope and through Billy’s body. He was being drowned and electrocuted at the same time. The scene ends. It always ends the same, _fade to black_.

Some nights are better than others, _some nights are worse_.

Tonight is one of those nights.

He awakes suddenly with a violent start, a loud gasp, desperate for air. He hacks up a violent cough; too much air entered his lungs all at once, just as the water did.

His eyes stung, they were enflamed. Water streamed down his facing, cooling the warm skin but blinding his vision.

“Billy! Billy!” The shouts of his name are mere background noise as he struggles against his confinement, flailing his arms and legs kicking to force the constricting suffocating rope off of his body. The ropes get tighter and warmer, coiling around his mid section.

Suddenly the ropes fall off of him slowly, his head is above water and lead heavy body is pulled the shore. He can hear the voice again, this time it’s louder and more urgent. “Billy wake up! Billy wake up!”  It was Jason. Jason’s voice was a beacon luring him back to the land of the living.

The stinging tears are wiped from his eyes, by gentle, warm fingers.  His blurred vision took a full minute to clear, the tears still streaming. He sees Jason. He sees Jason just inches away from his face.

“Billy…are you okay?” He whispers, his voice is hoarse, apparently from crying out Billy’s name. “ _Billy what do you need_ …”  His eyes are also filled with tears, irritated red, his expression frail.

Coming down from a fit of hyperventilation, Billy closes his eyes and trains his own breathing before he answers. “ _Wa-water_ …” He shuttered out, his throat parched dry and scorching.

Jason leans over to the other side of the bed, uncapped a bottle of water and handed it to Billy, Billy’s grip on the bottle is too loose, so it almost falls to the ground. Jason had to wrap his hand over his, helping him to bring the bottle to his lips. Billy stares at Jason the whole time, as if he’s piecing together who his is and what he is doing here.

A few physics textbooks tossed onto the floor, writing and drawing utensils and his computer open on the bedside table jogs his memory, he and Jason, his boyfriend and project partner had been working on a assignment due tomorrow, helping with the rebuilding of Angel Grove had kept them far too busy for school assignments.

They must have fallen asleep; Billy must have had a nightmare while they slept. Jason was barely an inch in front of him, rubbing soothing circles over Billy’s thighs and down his back as he gulped down the water. Billy finished the whole thing, removing the bottle from his lips with a faint relaxed sigh.

“Talk to me Billy, what was that nightmare about?” Jason pleaded as soon as his body relaxed somewhat and he appeared able to talk. “Has it happened before?”

“It was about that night at the docks…it’s always about that night at the docks,” Billy sighs, affirming it was about his death and it happened regularly without saying precisely those words. From Jason’s expression he could see he had inkling what it was about before he said it.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was happening?” Jason asked. Some of his frustration surfacing above the concern, “We’re together now Billy…you can’t just keep this stuff from me.”

Billy broke eye contact, his head hanging low. “You are all going through so much, so much more than me, you all dealt with my death and you have stuff going on at home. _I didn’t want to worry you_ ,” Billy mutters.

Jason sighs, shakes his head, using his fingers to hoist up Billy’s head by his chin. “Billy, you’re my friend, my teammate and _my boyfriend_. It’s my job to worry about you just like you worry about me. It’s a two way street this love thing.”

“But I don’t need you to worry,” Billy said, growing aggravated.

“Why is that exactly?” Jason asked, with an attitude.

“Because it won’t help and I can handle it; I’ve worked up a system for preventing the night terrors, an almost perfect algorithm for a good night sleep,” Billy explained his reasoning, with the same voice he used when he is explaining an invention or scientific concept.

“What’s this perfect night time algorithm and why didn’t it work tonight?”  Jason poked holes in his logical, not losing his attitude. He was scared for Billy and Billy wouldn’t even let him be worried.

“Well because I didn’t know I was falling asleep, it was an accident. I usually look at the clock, countdown until I fall asleep, then I think about that night, over and over, detail by detail,  until I fall into REM and then it fades to black and I wake up in the morning,” What Billy described was horrific for Jason to hear, to think Billy has been going through this for months now.

Jason’s eyes widen and his body tensed, “Billy it isn’t healthy to fixate on that night!”

A mixture confusion and panic overcome Billy. He did not understand why Jason could not comprehend that was not an option for him. “But I need to Jason, I need to think about what happens or I don’t sleep. It works!” He cried.

Seeing Billy getting worked up, Jason rests his hands on Billy’s shoulder offering him stability, lowering his voice. “If it works, why did you just wake up screaming and hyperventilating, kicking and pushing me away? You could have really hurt yourself, If I wasn’t here,” He says softly, searching for some form of deeper understanding.

Billy shrugged Jason’s hands off of him, tear streaming down his face again. “Your arms felt like the ropes! I’m not used to sleeping with arms around me. They were so tight. You put the covers on top of me didn’t you? I can’t sleep with the covers on, it makes me feel like I’m suffocating, drowning, _again_ ,” Billy sobbed, breath becoming labored.

“ _Billy…_ ” Jason whispered, wanting to hold Billy but knowing he needed his space right now. “You can’t live like this.”

Dizzy, head aching as he sobbed, Billy tried to get his breathing under control. “I can’t help it Jason, remember when I told you I remember everything? I wasn’t lying Jason. I have a near eidetic memory Jason. I can recall every single thing that happened that day, and I do every night or _I don’t sleep at all_ ,” He confessed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Just breathe Billy,” Jason instructed, backing off to give Billy his space while he collected himself. “1, 2, 3…” He counted to create an appropriate inhale and exhale rhythm for Billy, until Billy showed signs of improvement.

“Billy, I think I can help…” Jason got up from the bed, and began tidying up the small mess Billy had cause during his night terror. “Do you want me to help?” He asked, gazing down at Billy, needing to know Billy trusts him.

“Yeah, _yes Jason_.” Billy answered, gazing up at Jason with desperate vulnerable eyes. He without a doubt trusted Jason, _wholeheartedly_ , he trusted him to be a good friend, a capable team leader and his faithful caring boyfriend.

“Okay I want you to lie down on the bed,” Jason ordered, voice gentle and soothing. Billy did as told, lying back in the bed; his body was tense and ridged with anticipation. Jason lifted the blanket from where it was violently tossed by Billy, and began spreading it over his body, tucking him in.  

Billy trembled, eyes wavering. “Jason… _I can’t_...” He whimpered.  

“Billy I’m just trying something, _an experiment_ ,” Jason reassured, using terminology Billy would respond well to.

“An experiment?” Billy asked, proving Jason know his boyfriend well.

Smiling, Jason drew the blanket, over Billy’s shoulders. “Yes, I have a hypothesis and I want to test it with a small experiment.” Jason walked to the other side of the bed, climbed under the blanket, facing Billy. He shimmied closer to Billy’s body, one of his arms wrapping around Billy’s back. “Want to be my test subject?”

“Sure,” Billy said chuckling softly, his body relaxing to the touch. “What is your idea?”

“Well, I was thinking if you need to recall that night to fall asleep, that it relaxes you, trying to remember all the details in the right order, like a game, it was your unhealthily way of dealing with the trauma right?” Jason speculated, checking to see if his conclusions were right or if his interpretation of the situation was all wrong.

Billy nods his head. It sounded stranger out loud than it did in his head.

Jason hand started rubbing soothing circles into Billy’s back, moving even closer, resting his face into the crook of Billy’s neck. “There is something worth remembering that night. You came back to life Billy, Zordon brought you back to life and it was the most incredible thing I’ve ever witnessed and when it happened Billy, I could finally think and lead again, all the problems I or anyone of us had seemed so small and petty because we just witness a miracle.” Jason’s voice was confident and sincere, as he confessed something Billy had never heard him say before. “Do you remember that?”

“Of course I remember that Jason, _I remember everything_ ,” Billy sighed, his eyes closing without him his realizing.

“When you’re sleeping focus on that, because that night when you woke up from the dead, it was one of the happiest nights of my life. It started off so miserable but it ended in the best way possible, with you, _back with us_. Tell about me it, I want every detail. I want to know what you felt,” Jason said holding Billy tighter, needing him to feel safe and whole in his arms, just as he did that night.

Exhaling deeply, releasing the pent anxiety.

“I woke just up, as if electricity was shot into my body, as if my heart was jump started like a dead engine. Every nerve in my body was alive, vibrating with energy. I still couldn’t breathe; there was still water in my lungs from when I drowned. I hacked up a lot of water, so violently to get air into my lungs, that my chest burn and my body was so very felt weak,” Billy described, Jason listened intently, still rubbing his back to comfort him.

_I got up, just barely able to limp over to the guys; they had to run to meet me. They were touching me, grabbing me everywhere to see if I was okay, but it took me a while to realize because the ability to feel was coming back to me slowly._

_“Did I die?” I asked, still having trouble breathing._

_“Yes,” Trini answered, almost simultaneously as said Kimberly said “No,” obviously lying, trying to protect me._

_“A little bit,” Zack confessed, knowing I did not need to be coddled all the time._

_“And you guys brought me back to life?” I panted, still trying to get used to breathing again. “Told you we were superheroes.”_

_They giggled but it was true! We were officially superheroes now._

_After my resurrection, all I wanted to do was feel something. My body was still so cold and numb that I needed to feel something, to touch and be touched by someone that would make me feel awake and just alive._

_Zack ruffled my hair with one hand and held me upright with the other, that felt nice, so did Kimberly’s frantic hands roaming my face, arm and chest  making sure I wasn’t injured and Trini ‘s static hands on my back was plenty supportive and comforting but I honestly needed more. I did not know why but it just did not feel enough._

_For the first time in my life I wanted to be held, in a tight and tender embrace. Specifically I wanted to be held by you Jason, I did not understand specifically why you but I knew it had to be you. And the way you were looking at me longingly from across the room, I imagined you knew I needed you too._

_After getting your team leader pep talk from Zordon, you slowly made your way over to the rest of us. You slowly made your way over to me, too slow in my opinion. Our eyes met briefly in this intense gaze. I just died and you watched me die, we both needed comfort safety and security, and I just knew all of that was in your arms._

_I collapsed into you, when I landed on you, our bodies just molded together like I belonged there.  I wrapped one of my arms around your neck and the other around your waist, I embraced you so tightly, I guess it was out of pure desperation._

_When you hugged me back, I felt like I was in heaven, again.  You wrapped your arm around me in this tight, tight embrace, rocking back and forth therapeutically. Like you are doing now, you were here, for me and I was alive and would hopefully stay that way._

_Somewhere along the way my eyes were clench shut and I just gave into the embrace. I remember clearly that your scent surrounded me. You smelled like rainwater and you was of course soaking wet, as was everyone else but the hug still meant everything to me._

_When we pulled apart there were tears in your eyes Jason, you had been crying, crying for me._ “Welcome back my friend,” you said, “looking at me in the way…..that….that made me…feel warm all over…I love you so much Jason…in that moment…I loved you so much.” Billy said, yawning, his body completely relaxed in Jason’s arms as he fell asleep.”

“I love you too Billy, I love you more than I could ever show,” Jason, who had been listening keenly, drew in closer, pressing his lips to Billy’s eye lid, then to his lips for a chaste kiss. Jason marveled at Billy’s beauty and serenity as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

It worked, Billy slept. He slept peacefully and undisturbed throughout the whole night.

Now Billy had a new sleep routine, he would climb into bed, get comfortable, facetime Jason and talk to him, telling him slowly and descriptively about the night he rose from the dead and realized he was in love. Each time he told the story it got more detailed and more emotional. It worked every time, within minutes he would be asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listen to Angel Taylor's "Maple Tree" when I wrote this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fht8kEBzFoI


	4. Playing Games (Rating T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: 18shadowolf "The two of them hanging out playing video games and flirting" (Thank you for the inspiration~)

 “Jason quit cheating!” Billy whined for the umpteen time as Jason’s shoulder brush against his. He’s not even trying to be subtle and stealthy anymore, he’s deliberately distracting Billy while they are videos playing games.

Jason chuckles, his eyes fixed on the screen as if he was innocently paying attention and not using blatant subterfuge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Billy; I barely understand this game so how could I cheat?”

“What exactly is he doing B?” Trini’s voice coming through his headset, she, him and Tommy were playing on a team against Zack, Jason and Kimberly, so she wanted answers to why their healer kept complaining into the microphone and dropping the metaphorical ball, every now and then.

 Billy doesn’t know exactly what Jason’s doing; he’s just keeps ‘accidently’ bumping into him, rubbing up against him and whispering compliments to him and generally doing things that made Billy feel nervous, like there were tiny fireworks going off in his stomach. “I don’t know…he’s just doing stuff, weird stuff!!”

“What kind of weird stuff?” Zack asked; his mischievous grin could be felt from the other side of town. He was playing at Trini’s house for sure, because Billy could hear Trini groaning at the implications of his tone from Zack’s end. “You playing dirty Scott?”

Glancing at the flustered, fidgeting Billy on the side of him, Jason felt a sense of pride knowing he had reduce Billy to that, an adorable mess, with just a little wholesome teasing. “ _I plead the fifth_ ,” Jason stated, with a wide grin of his own.

Billy growled and narrows his eyes on the TV screen, this is the last time he invites Jason to play video games with him at his house, he always get _weird_ and starts _cheating_. Billy was determined to help his team win and maintain their winning streak no matter what Jason did.

And he did for a while.

He raced to Trini and Tommy’s aid, revitalizing their health and setting up defense strategies to protect them from taking damage.

All was going good until he felt Jason’s warm breath against his neck and ears, tickling the taut skin and making it quiver, sending shivers running down his spine. “You look so good when you’re focused like that,” Jason whispered this sultry little come on in Billy’s ears. Billy released an involuntary squeak, clasping his hand over his mouth.

It, _the epiphany_ , struck Billy like lightning.

He knew what Jason was doing now!

“PAUSE!” He shouted. He sets the game to pause, pulled off the headset just before he could hear his other four friends complaining about his abrupt time out and turned to Jason, “Jason are you flirting with me?”

Shaking his head, Jason turned to his boyfriend of two months with a shameless smirk and _leer_. He was leering at him goddamn it! “Yes Billy, I’ve been flirting with you all day, thanks for noticing.” He saw Billy’s creased forehead and puzzled eyes, a usually clear sign he was uncomfortable. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked, backing away slowly from Billy’s personal space.

“No…no….it’s just…I’m not used to it,” Billy muttered, his eyes meeting Jason’s in a bashful gaze. He was smiling, it was a coy smile. Billy Cranston was not naturally shy, so his boyfriend was stunned to see what it’s was like when he was flustered, blushing faintly. “I don’t hate it. It’s just _distracting_.”

Upon hearing this confession Jason moves even closer to Billy, still whispering in Billy’s ears. “Well how about I distract you and you distract me, to make things even, you know?”

Billy giggled, lifting the headset back onto his ears, “That sounds like a terrible idea,”

“But it sounds fun doesn’t it?” Jason said smiling playfully, scooting so close to Billy on the bed that their knees and thighs brush against one another whenever they moved.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Billy muttered under his breath, watching Jason from the side of eyes as he rejoins the game. “I’m back guys!”

“Thank god, we’ve texted the battle strategy,” Tommy says over Billy’s headset, Bill pulls out his phone and tries to read through the detailed plan of attack but Jason’s hand is rubbing circles on his back, making him close his eyes and revel in the small sensation.

In retaliation Billy leans his head against Jason’s chest as he reads, distracting him from launching anymore offensive tactics just as he did to him. This goes on and on for an hour, each match ending up with average or downright awful results because their team healer and heavy hitter kept flirting.  

“Let me win for once will you Cranston,” Jason groaned, as Billy’s team won another round.

Billy chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Jason, “Get good newb!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute…” Jason grumbled with a faux-pout, eliciting simultaneous groans and eye rolls from their party members. They were being unapologetically _insufferable_.

At the moment Billy’s head in Jason’s lap, holding the controller to his chest whiles Jason’s hand was on his stomach clutching the controller. Every now and then Jason would tickle Billy’s belly and sides to break his concentration and Billy responded by wiggling around to throw off Jason’s aim.

“Get your head in the game Jason! No one wants to hear your corny lines!” Kimberly would yell through his headset, but all she got her in response was a loud fit of giggling coming from Billy, as Jason started tickling him again. Both of their teams’ members growled and cursed as the two gays continued to be incompetent and annoyingly in love.  

“Billy let’s have a friendly wager,” Jason proposed, not even bothering to cover up his microphone, which ticked off his the already frustrated team.

“Come on! I’m dying out here!” Zack screamed, as Jason abandons sloppily defending him to talk with Billy. “I’m under fire! ABORT! ABORT!”

Billy chuckles, stopping mid heal to look up at Jason. “Like what?” Trini could be heard throwing a tantrum in the background; the entire group was seconds away from banning Billy and Jason from ever playing together in the same room ever again.

“If I win, how about you have to kiss me?” Jason said smirking, his fingers drawing circles over Billy’s bare skin.

“And if I win?” Billy asked, looking up at Jason from where he laid in his lap.  He looked delighted to be there, like he beyond there. “What do I get from this?”

“Well I’ll have to kiss _you_ ,” He answered back confidently as if he just proposed a brilliant deal. “You win, I kiss you and if I win you kiss me. It’s a brilliant plan!"

“YOU’RE ON SCOTT!” Billy yelled, loving the win-win situation he was presented with. The two boys could not stop giggling or keep their hands off each other while they played, eventually it got so bad, they team was forced to temporary kick them out of the group and enlist bulk and skull as their replacements.

It didn’t bother the couple much, they can always make it up to their friends later, and right now they rather lazily play games by themselves. It was a sweet level of intimacy they had not experience yet, so early in their relationship, so Billy and Jason, for the whole day fawned over each and just _flirted_.

“You hungry?” Billy asked an hour later, having paused the game, about to get up from the bed.

Jason pulled him back down and captured his lips, “Hungry for _you_.”

“Kimberly is right, _you are corny_ ,” Billy said, allowing himself to be pulled back down to the bed. They were going to starve to death at this point.

“ _And you love it_ ,” Jason replied with a smug grin, Billy laughed, but could not deny it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listen to Rachel Platten - Shivers (Audio)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eGcxzvbaFs


	5. All I want for Christmas (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester- Deku08 (Thank you for the inspiration~)
> 
> Warning: Brief Kissing & cursing.

“Billy and I haven’t kissed yet….” Jason confessed reluctantly after the millionth time Zack badgered him about his love life. They were setting up the Christmas decorations at the command centre when ‘I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus’ came on the radio and the conversation on lead to which ranger was the best kisser and now here they were.  
  
“WHAT?” Kimberly said simultaneously as Zack did, unable to hide her surprise. “Haven’t you guys been dating for three months?” She and Trini made eye contact, as Trini climbed a ladder to decorate higher up the walls. The girls had kissed the very first day they started dating and haven’t stopped kissing since.

Zack’s shocked expression was replaced by a mischievous grin not long after, “Shouldn’t you be fucking by now?”

“Zack, not everyone is like you, _you pig_ ,” Trini groaned, tossing broken Christmas ornament at his head.

Jason just rolled his eyes, ignored Zack and continued carrying boxes of decorations and presents. They had promised to have rangers’ holiday celebration before going home to their respective families for formal holiday traditions.

 “Okay well what do you two do alone on dates then?” Zack asks, rubbing the spot where the ornament collided with his head. Not learning his lesson, his curiosity was getting the best of him. “I mean, if you don’t make out what do you do on dates? _Read the bible and hold hands_?”

Jason sighed, unpacking the last box of decorations and old Christmas party supplies. “We play videos games, we eat food, laugh, enjoy each others’ company….I don’t know, stuff that doesn’t require much touching.” He elaborated hoping to get Zack to drop the issue.

Annoyingly persistent Zack continued to press the issue for his own amusement. “You don’t even hold hands??!?” Zack says much too louder than he needed to, Trini and Kimberly had the decency to pretend they weren’t  interested but by how keenly they were listening in, they clearly were just as curiously as he was.

“ _We do_ ,” Jason sighed defensively, he begins to think of all the times he and Billy had purposely touched, just to feel each others’ skin, just to be comforted. “When Billy’s scared during a movie he lets me put my arms around him or when he’s really excited, he just grabs onto me but not a lot but enough for me to be reminded that _he wants me_.” Jason hadn’t even noticed when he stopped working, a smile on his face as he thought fondly of his boyfriend.

“Not even a kiss on the cheek?” Zack chimed in having missed the point of Jason’s whole speech. “Maybe just ask him directly for a tiny kiss, a little peck on the cheek or something, _anything!_ ”

“Zack stop…” Trini warned again, glaring at him, brandishing a heavier ceramic angel figurine. Recognizing the threat to his head, Zack backed away from Jason and stayed quiet. He did not mean anything negative by it; he was just concerned,  _in his own way_ for the stability of his boys’ relationship _._

Kimberly seemed to share Zack’s concerns. She walks over to Jason, resting a gentle hand on his shoulders “ _Jason,_ Zack is being infuriating but He’s not entirely wrong, couples need… _intimacy_. or at least you need to talk about what you want and not just avoid it and hope the other one says something,” She advised whiles taking care not to offend Jason.

Jason stopped what he is doing and removed Kimberly’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m fine, we’re fine. I’ve made romantic gestured and hinted that I want to do more but If Billy doesn’t want to do that stuff then we don’t have to.” He got up from his crouched position on the floor and faced his friends. “I want a _kiss yes_ but I want it to be organic…natural… _no pressure for him_ …I want him to make the first move until then I just like being with him…near him…having people know we’re exclusive.” He assured them with sincere eyes and wistful voice.

“Okay I believe you; _we’ll drop this_ ,” Trini promised with a smile.

“N _o we won’t_ ,” Kimberly muttered softly to herself, she and Zack turned to each other, exchanging mischievous smirks. 

Trini saw the smirks on their faces and shot them a cold glare, but the two just ignored the glare and pretended to be doing their assigned work.

It was Kimberly’s job to pick up Billy from his house, Mrs. Cranston had Billy help out in the kitchen to make the food for the holiday party and Kimberly had especially finished her assigned task early and volunteered to pick up Billy for whatever reason.

“We got sweet potato pie guys!” Billy shouted upon entering the command center, holding up a vacuum packed cooler to protect the food from getting wet on the way in through the water portal. “And I helped mom make everything,” He bragged, with a confident smile.

“That’s awesome Billy, the fact she lets you near a shove is a huge deal,” Jason commented, acknowledging his boyfriend’s entrance. He was busy untangling miles of the Christmas tree lights, growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

“ _It sure is_ , she finally forgave me for setting her curtains on fire,” Billy said. Trini kept at setting up decorations, Kimberly and Zack were preoccupied watching the couples’  interaction.

Jason snorted, just holding back his laughter. “What were you making when you did that anyway?”

“ _Grilled cheese sandwiches_ ,” Billy commented nonchalantly, looking around for something to do. Everyone was doing something and he felt out of place.

Jason smiled to himself, a content serene smile that just said he adore the one he was talking to. “You’re a legend Billy Cranston, _a legend_.” He said with the same wistfulness of his earlier confession of love. He was so in love, yet so guarded.

Zack and Kimberly shared a look from across the room, it was go time. It was time to execute the plan. “Hey Billy, why don’t you help us out,” Zack suggested, pointing to the ladder at Trini’s feet, the one she has been using to decorate all day. “Use the ladder, hang this _wreath_ above the doorway.”

“Sure,” Billy beamed, glad to be helpful, carrying the ladder over to the doorway, he grabbed the wreath from Kimberly on his way over and began to climb up with a hammer and nail. Zack and Kimberly could not help the grins on their face as he did.

Trini suddenly stopped what she was doing, (she was the one assigned to wall decorating duty) and glanced over at Zack behaving suspiciously, just starting at Billy as he climbed up the ladder, as if something was about to happen _, a prank maybe_. “I was gonna do that in a second,” She stated.

Zack shrugged, and quickly walked over to dining table and started helping Kimberly unpack the food Billy brought. “Yeah but even with the ladder you’re still too short, Billy is the tallest… _Let him do it_ ,” Kimberly chuckled nervously, seeing Trini was on to them.

“Fine, _let him do it_ ,” Trini said, with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. To hammer home the point she was distrustful of their motives, she gave them both the universe sign for ‘I’m watching you,’ before turning back to her work.

Zack and Kimberly just smiled innocently at her, pretending they did not know what she was talking about. A second later Billy began hammering the nail into the thick surface of the space ship; Kimberly smiled a wide devious smile when the ladder started to shake a little. 

It was time for the next phase of their plan.

“Hey Jason, Billy’s ladder is a little wobbly, hold it in place for him, while he works?” Kimberly asked, prompting their leader to stop what he was doing and become alert. “He might fall.”

“Why doesn’t Zack do it, he’s closer,” Trini pointed out, as Zack now sat back in a chair, a slice of sweet potato pie in hand.

“What?” He mumbled out, his mouthful of pie.

Kimberly glared at him, Zack his shrugged shoulders unapologetically, his mouth stuffed. “He’s busy,” She said unconvincingly to Trini.

“So is Jason,” Trini reminded with much sass.

Their leader just looked at his three friends and shook his head, whatever was happening between them he did not want to know. “It’s okay, I’m getting nowhere with these lights, I’ll just go help Billy,” Jason said dropping the lights, walking across the room, over to the entrance.

The two conspirers smiled triumphantly when Jason held the foot of the ladder in place while Billy hammered in the nail, having to utilize his enhanced rangers’ strength because of the thickness of the extraterrestrial metal.

“Having trouble there Billy?” There was a little concern in Jason’s voice.

“Yeah but I'll manage,” Billy replied looking down at Jason. “It reminds me I have to find out what material the spaceship is made out of. It’s so strong. We could make weapons out of this.”

“You’ll find out and find a way, _you always do_ ,” Jason complimented Billy’s brilliance, looking up into his eyes. Billy pause briefly, soaking up the affection before going back to work.

Kimberly and Zack were so busy admiring their handy work that they had not noticed that Trini had crept up behind them. “What are you two doing?” She asked abruptly, causing the two troublemakers to jump out of their skins.

“Um…w-what do you mean?” Kimberly stuttered, looking her at her with guilty eyes, fidgeting with her hands.

“You two are meddling; you’re meddling in _their_ business,” She said bluntly, not skirting around the issue. Her intuition was never wrong when it came to her girlfriend and her best friend.

“What are we doing wrong exactly?” Kim asked, still trying to feign ignorance and innocence.

Trini signed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, but leave those two alone. They will figure things out on their own. _We sure did_.”

“What’s wrong with giving them a _little push_ ,” Kimberly groaned, pouting. She just wanted to help her friends out, help them express their love.

“ _Princess_ ….” Trini warned, shaking her Kimberly’s childish mannerisms. “It’s not our busi—

“Done!” Billy exclaimed as he hung the wreath, “How does it look?”

“Great,” Jason replied, holding the ladder as Billy climbs down, happy he had succeeded.

Kimberly was being scolded by Trini so Zack decided to set the last phase of the little plan into the motion by himself. “Hey Billy, that wreath looks weird, what is it made of?” He inquired with some stiffness; it was not like Zack to genuinely care about botany.

Billy glanced up at the ring of lovely plants , tilting his head to inspect it and briefly before shouting out, “Obligate hemiparasitic plants!”

“Huh?” Zack said, with a sincerely confused expression. That was not what he expected to hear at all.

“Mistletoe…..” Trini reluctantly translated, finally realizing what scheme these two had contacted. She turned to Kimberly, her hands crossed above her chest. “Wreathes aren’t normally made of mistletoe, _I wonder how that happened_?”

Kimberly shrugged as she smiled guiltily. Trini sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Kim is lucky she loves her. Zack pointed to Jason and Billy, standing under the doorway, directly under mistletoe wreath that Billy had just put up. “You know the tradition right. You two have to kiss or you get bad luck all year, until next Christmas. You don’t want that do you?” He warned with a smug expression on his face.

Jason turned to Billy whose eyes were wide and mouth hung open in an O shape. He looked horrified.  Jason glared at Zack when he too realized what Zack was up to. He released a weary sigh, “Billy just ignore Zack, we don’t have to _k--_ ”

It was too late.

Billy leaned down, cupped Jason’s face and pressed his lips to Jason’s, it was a firm brief press of his lips. Jason’s lips were pushed back against hard teeth. It was warm. It tingled. It was so sudden, and spontaneous. Billy pulled away and stared at Jason’s bewildered face.  “Was that okay Jason, sorry but I just don’t want bad luck Jason, we save people, we can’t afford to be jinxed!” Billy said, with anxiousness in voice. He was genuinely worried about bad luck. 

“Billy you kissed me…” It was Jason’s turn to be wide eyed and mouth agape with shock, just staring at Billy’s face as if he had grown a second head.

“ _Yes I did_ , now we won’t be jinxed,” Billy replied frankly, he looked down at Jason, his confusion matching Jason’s shock. “Did you not like it?”

“I love it!” Jason yelled. His entire face was red and warm, as if ready to burst. “It just pisses me off that after all that wooing I did, our first kiss happens because _Zack tricked us under mistletoe_!”

Zack snickers at that. Kimberly wants to throw her name in and get her acknowledgement but her girlfriend shoots her a icy glare to shut her up. She does, reluctantly.

Billy shrugged, looking down at Jason’s expression, worried that he did something wrong. Jason loved the kiss but was still shouting as if angry with him. “Wooing, you were wooing me?”

“Yes I was wooing you!” Jason groaned, throwing his hand up in the air in a show of defeat. “All those planned out romantic dates, I put my arms around when we watched movies and when we talked I stared at your lips, licked my lips, I did everything to get you to kiss me first.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? I didn’t know you wanted to kiss me,” Billy said, debunking Jason’s list of ambiguous wooing tactics. Billy began poking Jason in his pink puffed up cheeks. “You know I respond better when you’re straight forward.”

Blue eyes wavered, made vulnerable and nervous by Billy’s statement. “I like our relationship and I did not want to ruin it by pressuring you Billy,” Jason confessed with a voice soft, looking smaller than he usually does.

A small chortle escapes, Billy wasn’t laughing at Jason. He was laughing at their situation. Here both of were going about this relationship the wrong way, Jason was waiting for Billy to make the first move and Billy was waiting for Jason to do it.  “Asking isn’t pressuring by any means Jason,” He assured.

“So if I just ask…we would kiss….and do other couples stuff,” Jason asked a hopeful aura enveloping him, as he starred off into Billy’s big reassuring brown eyes.

“Sure,” Billy answered genuinely, voice filled with sincerity. “I don’t like surprises but if you ask…I’m down for kissing and _stuff_   sometimes.”

“Okay. Can I have another kiss now?” Jason asked smiling brightly, “maybe one a little longer this time.” He proposed getting excited as Billy leaned closer and closer to him, closer to his lips.

He couldn’t help smiling, when he saw Billy puckering his lips unnecessarily. He was so cute but something was… _off_.

“Hold up there big guy!” Jason yelped as Billy was merely an inch away from his lips, putting a finger out to intercept his full lips. Their friends looked on with great fascination. “…not in front of these perverts. Let’s go somewhere quiet secluded and romantic.” Jason turned around glowering at his team mates all deeply interested in their love life, far too interested for their own good.

“Huh?” Billy face twisted in confusion. “Where is that?”He asked, he was afraid was going to have to miss Christmas party, even if he did feel really up to kissing Jason right now.

“My truck Billy,” Jason said with a smile and a dreamy sigh. “Let’s go make out in my car, until these losers are done setting up.”

“Oh okay,” Billy beamed, grabbing hold of Jason’s hands, following the eager man outside the door.

Kimberly leaned against Trini, admiring the fruits of her labor. “Aww I can’t believe we did that! _I helped that happen_ ,” she boasted, smile board, wrapping her hand around Trini’s smaller body, imbuing her grumpy girlfriend with her joy.

“All by not minding your own damn business,” Trini grumbled, trying to hide her small smile as Kimberly held her tighter.

“I know right!” Zack added, wrapping his arms around the two girls cuddling. The hug got tighter, _snugger_ , and they did not seem ready to let go of each other just yet. “The command center doesn’t have outlets, how the hell are we going to plug in Christmas tree lights,” Zack whispered a moment later.

“We made a miracle happen today…let’s not ruin that with logistics,” Kimberly whispered back, silencing their troubles.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Christmas C'mon by Becky G and Lindsey Stirling  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-dwmYeLLng
> 
> Ps: Sorry for the cheesiness I've been watching the original mmpr. You can see by Trini translating for Billy.


	6. New ride (Rating: E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: Bucoliics "a super sweet and soft cranscott first time fic with jason riding billy :’)" (Thank you for the inspiration~)
> 
> Warning: slow, sweet soft SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song, its not every sexy but I love it.  
> Mitski - Francis Forever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7IOaL3U9jM

 

“Are you still sure?” Jason asks as he slips off his red silk boxers, slowly sliding down his creamy thighs. It was not meant to be sensual or sexy; it was more to show his apprehensiveness about the bold voyage into the unknown territory.

His boyfriend was too preoccupied with the act of red silk shorts gliding down muscular meaty thighs to notice the apprehension. “ _Oh yes_ I’m sure,” Billy breaths out slow yet certain, sat up in their bed, his back pressed against the headboard, _completely naked_ , waiting for Jason.

It was a familiar sight for the couple of four years, Jason sauntering over to Billy waiting in bed eagerly for his partner, at around nine o’clock.

Jason smiled a delicate, flattered smile when he catches Billy’s eyes on him as he takes his boxers off and drops it on the floor at his feet. “Are really, really sure?” Jason pesters again, just for further confirmation. “ _I mean it_ , you can back out anytime. I hope you’re not just doing this because you think I might want it.”

Jason sits on the side of the bed, his eyes locks with Billy in an intense reaffirming gaze. Billy looked with certain undaunted beautiful brown eyes. “I know this Jason. I know us, our rules.  I also know what I want, _I want this_ ,” Billy reassures, his hand caressing Jason’s cheek, holding their gaze.

Leaning into the caress, Jason close his eyes, the most serene state of mind taking over him.  Billy’s touch was magical, he knew it. It heals.  “But you like routine, you hate when we have to break any kind of routine and we’ve never tried this position before…I don’t want it _overwhelming_ you,” He said in a faint whisper but his words rang loud and clear in the small empty bedroom.

The concern in Jason’s eyes, in his voice, was touching. He knew Billy so well, from they met as teenagers to their life now, Jason has always been an attentive and considerate lover. “I’ve been preparing for this mentally and physically four weeks, _I did my research Jason_. I want experiment with my boyfriend, like any normal young adult,” Billy boasted, having learned to make a rational argument or two over the years.

“Yeah _research_ ,” Jason scoffs, remembering Billy getting a hold of some 70s sex books at a garage sale and has been fascinated with trying different positions since then. “Alright, whatever _you say_.”

“I say hop on,” Billy says slapping his thighs, motioning for Jason to climb on top of them. Shaking his head at Billy’s horrible seduction tactics while simultaneously masking a small smile, Jason climbed onto the bed, kneeling legs wide, over Billy’s lap, Billy’s thighs betwixt his knees. 

“I like where this is going,” Jason says, titling his head forwards. He pressed his forehead against Billy’s; when Billy pressed into the contact Jason connects their lips. The press of warm lips against even warmer lips was enticing, it was soft and it was sweet.

It did not stay this chaste for long. Soon Billy arms were winding around Jason’s waist, pulling him down to sit in his lap. Jason complied; his arms slipping around Billy’s neck, a small satisfied sigh escaped Billy when he felt the full weight of Jason on his thighs. _Ah, this was where he belonged_. From now on, this was his throne.

Their bodies were flushed against each other, overcome with desire for one another, the kiss deepened and prolonged,  _uninhibited_.

The kiss was hot, in both definitions of the word, It was hot in the sense that it was sultry and it made them feel _hot_ , they had begun feeling overheated, glistening with sweat.

It was a perfect fiery mingle of lips, tongue and teeth. Jason nibbled and sucked on Billy’s bottom lips, Billy shut his eyes tightly, moaning into his mouth, given himself over to feeling of Jason’s tongue slipping into his mouth. It was so good Billy’s hands were wondered up and down Jason’s back, searching for more contact.

Jason’s skin was always so hot when they made love; Billy figured the red ranger gave off more heat than the average person, a side effect of their bond with their power coins. It fascinated him, Jason fascinated him, fascinated his mind and body. The feeling of Jason’s soft, warm, glowing skin, writhing against his, always managed to awaken arousal within Billy that Billy himself had never imagine himself capable of.

A desperate whimper came out of Billy, when Jason decided to press his sweat-sheen bare chest against his and grind his hips down; their erect cocks brushed up against each other, the sensation sending shivers up their spines, and goose bumps rising over their skin.

What a thrill. Sex with the gorgeous willing love of your life was often more exhilarating than fighting giant monsters.

Jason maintained the fierce kiss, gripping the back of Billy’s head, devouring his mouth in such a hungry wet kiss. He loved kissing, he loved Billy’s perfect mouth and could suck on his lips and tongue for hours, and used to when they were teenagers making out in his truck. It never gets old and never will, even if they do.

Matching Jason’s excitement Billy’s hand descends to Jason’s ass, cupping his cheeks and massaging them as he thrusts up, grinding their stiffness into each other again. This time Jason could not hold back a needy whine, he stilled, stopped the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Billy’s neck.

“Billy, if you want me to… ride you, let’s start now before I just… come from _this_ ,” Jason’s panting and his voice is hoarse, it’s half wrecked as if he had been screaming all night and they haven’t even really began anything they planned.

Billy just nods, afraid of what his own voice sounded like, he did not want Jason getting concerned if he sounded as overwhelmed as he felt. He was overwhelmed, but it was the good kind, the kind of overwhelming emotions and bodily reactions that made Billy feel submerge in water and simultaneously light, as a feather.

Jason’s kissing Billy again, because he loves kissing, Billy has to feel around for what he needs, because he can’t exactly turn his head with his boyfriend attached to his face. He blows a breath of relief through his noses when his manages to grab a hold the tube of lube and a condom, from the bedside table.

When Jason sees them in his hand he pulls off Billy’s lips when a wet pop, “Thank god,” He growls, eyes meeting Billy’s, his eyes are blown wide and filled with want, paired with his red wet lips and damp curly hair, an irresistible sight. Billy could not help staring, for much too long, long enough to get Jason’s attention.  “Are you okay Billy? _Should we stop_?” He fretted.

“Don’t you dare!” Billy warned, with determinations in his eyes, bringing a hand back around to Jason’s ass, spreading his thick cheeks apart, slowly. A sharp gasp escaped Jason when he feels a cool lubed finger press against his perineum, slipping down to encircling his rim, over and over. “I still want this, _do you_?”

“You know…I do,” Jason said breathlessly, eyes closing when he felt Billy’s slick index finger enter him, pushing past any resistant, not that there was much, Jason had done this enough to be become accustomed to it, and knew how to relax and _enjoy himself_.

Oh boy did he enjoy himself, Billy’s slow, slick long finger sliding in and out of him, occasionally curling at different angles. Jason loved being fingered, and all he could do now is bury his head in the crook of Billy’s neck and feel the finger moving within him, withdrawing and returning, lubing his warm walls.

Billy was always patient, meticulous when prepping Jason, and Jason adored his caring ways, knew to sigh near Billy’s ears to show his appreciation, to show his pleasure. “ _Ah…ah…haa_ …/”

When enough time had passed one probing exploring finger becomes two, thicker and with more lube than before. Billy’s thrusting fingers because faster, in and out, _in and out_ , on repeat as he listening carefully to Jason’s reactions, still so relaxed and into it.

With two fingers, Billy increased his speed, thrusting faster and faster, loving the way Jason mewed in his ears to encourage him. Involuntarily his hips canted upward, wanting more friction against his cock.

Billy buried his fingers deeper, angling the thrusts in unexplored directions, coiling both of his fingers at exactly the same time, twisting and stretching inside him. It was so filling and yet at the same time not enough. Jason wanted more, he wanted _Billy_.

Jason bit his lip and starts whimpering into Billy’s shoulders, when Billy found that spot inside him that could set off fireworks and make his eyes roll over in the back of his head. Billy pressed the tips of his fingers against it, applied pressure and massaged into it, one hand holding Jason’s back as he rutted against Billy’s thigh and cock.

Billy cock was leaking precum between them, Jason’s too. Billy’s fingers inside Jason were relentless, and Jason’s rutting became uncoordinated, wilder, it was a sign. It devolved to a frantic search for friction and warmth. They were ready, so very ready.

Jason was the first to make a move, pulling away from Billy’s shoulder to capture his lips again, in a hard, fierce kiss that knocked the wind out of Billy. He pushed Billy back against the soft mound of pillows, adjusting himself.

Billy fell back effortlessly; gazing loving up at Jason as the horny man grinds the cleft of his ass down on Billy’s cock, over and over, teasing him, wanting it inside. “You’re so gorgeous,” Jason said with labored breath, staring right back down at Billy, with just as much passion and adoration that Billy gave him.

“ _Took the words out my mouth_ ,” Billy says, as Jason hoists himself up, hovering above Billy’s pelvis, giving Billy the opportunity to get himself ready. Jason was so damn invested in Billy slipping the condom on, mesmerized to the point of near _drooling_. Billy stroked his dick with his lube hand, slowly from the base to the head, repeatedly, for accuracy and just to see Jason’s reaction.

When Billy was slick enough, his hands wondered up to Jason’s hips, gripping it with intent. Their eyes meet again, the gaze held same intensity as before, except there was something just below the intense desire, it was love, there was always unbridle love underlining everything they with or for each other.

With a cheeky wink and a smirk, Jason took a firm hold of Billy’s cock with one hand, and began sinking down on to it.  Billy couldn’t help the bashful smile he gave in return, his face cheeks were burning. Jason was being so erotic, so obscene.

 It was a, oh so very slow and careful act, both for them. Jason bit his bottom lip when the thick head of Billy’s cock came in contact with his entrance. He bit his bottom lip even harsher when he sank down onto it, with some resistance.

Puckering his lips, Jason breathed in and out rhythmical as it entered him, and he took Billy’s dick even deeper, sinking down, inch by inch until he had all of him inside. Billy massaged Jason’s back and trembling thighs as he descended, Jason released a sharp hiss when he touched base, his head turned to the ceiling, and his eyes shut tightly upon realizing he was sitting on Billy’s cock.

It was so hot, Billy’s cock inside him and the very thought set a fire inside the pit of his stomach. God this was a good idea, Billy was a genius, a beautiful genius.

Billy wasn’t huge, nothing like Jason had seen in porn but he was always _enough_ , enough make Jason whimper, whine and cry out, in both pleasure and pain (if not careful) so he waited. Against his own best wishes he sat still in Billy’s lap, waiting to adjust to the intrusion.

It wasn’t long.

It wasn’t long before Jason was experimentally rolling his hips down. God it was different, this new angle took Billy so deep, and if possible Jason felt hotter, tighter. Billy squeaked, sharp and high pitched when Jason began bouncing ever so slightly down on his dick.

“ _You like that_?” Jason asks Billy, looking down at him with a smug grin, his eyes were blown wide, his hair was a mess and he looked wild and alluring.

Billy didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer, his voice was lost, it all came out as whimpers and throaty groans as Jason bounced up and down, rolling his hips in circles ever so often. In this moment Billy was at his mercy, would do whatever he wanted. “Ah…ah... _umm_.”

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Jason teased; his voice dropped a few octaves, sounded so rough. He pulled up off Billy’s cock, almost all the way off of him, just the head still inside. He looked down at Billy, resting his hand flat against his chest. “Tell what you like Billy or I’m not going to give it to you.”

Billy whined and pout, he was not up for playing games with Jason, at least not this time around. But he missed it already; he missed the tight wet heat gripping his cock and the pressure of Jason’s body against his. He willed himself against all odds to talk. “I l-like it Jason! I want it! _Please,_ ” He croaked out, pleading for Jason to continue.

Nodding his head, Jason sunk down on Billy’s cock once again, this time faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin for the first time was startling. Billy cried out, voice loud and hoarse, in their thin walled apartment, at the same time Jason released a guttural moan, his thighs trembling on impact. Oh that was a lot more intense than both if imagined.

But it set the pace for everything that followed after.

Jason rode Billy, rougher and faster than before, his hand placed on his chest for stability as he lifted himself up and sank down on Billy dick, over and over. He built up a rhythm. He’d raise himself up slowly, and then sink down, in this display of raw power and stamina, loving the way Billy moaned out each time, loving the way he stretched and filled him.

Again.

And again.

Jason did what felt good, did what made Billy feel good, he knew from how vocal Billy was getting or from how tightly he gripped his hips and thrust up into him, that he loved every second of it.  “Jason….Jason…Jason…” Billy chanted his name like a prayer, his eyes tightly shut.

“Billy kiss me,” Jason asks, half orders when he sees Billy’s reaction, No matter how close, they were now Jason wanted them to be closer. He did not need to be told twice, as if hypnotized Billy props himself up with one hand, as Jason leans forward to connect their lips. This kiss was sweet and delicate; Jason had none of the strength for the fierceness he had before.

Tilting forward to meet Billy’s lips had put Jason’s body at a new angle, he hadn’t noticed until he felt Billy thrust up into him and his body shook, and his vision blurred. “Fuck…fuck!” He cursed out, when Billy’s perfect cock made contact with _it_ again.

Before he knew it, Jason back was arched, head thrown back as he rode Billy. Billy gripped Jason hips and fucked up into him, Jason rose up and slammed down on Billy’s dick, meeting every thrust, his ass clenches, gripping Billy’s cock in a tight hot embrace every time he hit him in right there, right there in that fucking perfect spot.

Jason was all whimpers and soft moans, until he felt Billy’s lubed hands wrap around his cock. The angle was awkward for this, Billy had to prop himself up with one hand and jerk Jason off with the other hand between them but he’d stay like this forever as long as he could hear Jason cry out in need, again.

Billy was thrusting wildly in the region of Jason prostate, Jason slammed back down to meet his thrusts, hot sweaty skin slapping against, even hotter sweaty skin. Jason’s walls constricts around Billy’s dick every time a thrust landed close enough for it to feel good, to feel amazing.

Driving harder and deeper up into Jason, he groaned and whimpered. God this was everything, Jason’s trembling lube slick tight hole was molded to the shape of his cock and quivered under his merciless pounding.

Billy’s hand on Jason’s cock slowed down and stopped entirely as Billy felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He lost his balanced and fell back into the mound of pillows.

He was going to come.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Billy’s orgasm tore through him like pure lightning while Jason still rode him, slamming down onto his erratic thrusts, keeping the momentum. The pressure that was building up in Billy burst. He came with a loud guttural moan that tore violently through his body like a tremor.

When he came to, his breathing was forceful and labored, sweat dripping down his body, he saw Jason, still seated on Billy’s now flaccid cock, his head hung forward; biting his lips hard as he furiously stroked himself to a satisfying finish.

Not long after Jason came with a stifled sob,  spilling over his own fist and unto Billy’s stomach.

The air between the two was crisp, as if filled with the energy they just released.

Jason panted heavily, trying to get back the air in his lungs that his orgasm knocked out of him. Billy just breathed through his nose, calm and slow, collecting his thoughts and basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Jason was the first to move, lifting himself off Billy, off his flaccid member, lying beside him on the bed. He was still catching his breath, wiping away the sweaty hair that clung to his forehead and face. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Billy did not see Jason smiling, he was still staring at the ceiling, mind blank but he hears the smile in his voice.

“I think I died at some point during it,” Billy confessed, his voice serious and wistful, as if reminiscing with fondness.

Jason chuckled, turning on his side to face Billy. “Come on Billy, I wasn’t that good was I?”

Billy turns around to meet him, kissing him softly on his red wrecked lips. “Jason I have died before, _I think I know what it feelings like_ ,” he said grinning, a toothy grin.

“Oh my god Billy!” Jason buries his face in Billy’s chest, places small kissing around his nipple. “You cannot joke about that, not yet, not ever….” He mumbled into his skin.

Billy giggled faintly, hands wrapping around to hold Jason against him, placing a kiss on top of his damp curly head of hair. “I _love you_ …” Billy whispers into his hair, yawning.

“Love me enough to ride me next time?” Jason says, tilting his head to look up at Billy, who was already fast asleep, _snoring_. He looks so beautiful, a sleeping prince.

Jason kisses Billy chest one more time before wiggling his way out of his embrace. Billy stirs but doesn’t wake. “It is just like you to fall asleep and leave me with clean up duty,” He huffs, getting up off the bed, heading into the bathroom.

A smile emerges on Billy’s face, he giggles softly, he’s not sleeping but he does prefer when Jason takes care of him. “ _Hehehe.”_  
  
  



	7. Slow Dance (Rating G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: Bucoliics "cranscott go to prom/homecoming!!" (Thank you for the inspiration~)
> 
> Warning: Angst, feelings.

  
“Jason I need to talk to you, right now it’s really important!” Billy said to Jason, suddenly running up to him, out of breath and sweating profusely. Billy hoped he did not look as anxious and disheveled as he felt on the inside.

“Sure Billy but where the hell have you been?” Jason asked. He could not wait for Billy to calm down and catch his breath. He seemed to have many questions of his own, his facial expression marred by worry and confusion. “What’s up---”

“And Angel Grove High’s Prom King is…… _Jason Scott_!” Principal Fie announced over the Microphone interrupting Billy and Jason’s urgent discussion. The applause, the dazzling spot light and the expectant stares from the full auditorium of students made it hard to ignore the summons.  

Turning around Jason held up his index finger to show he was busy and needed a minute; the offended principal narrowed his eyes at the football star and continued the announcement as planned. “And Angel Grove High’s Prom Queen is… _Amanda Clarke!”_

 _Again_ , the auditorium applauded as they did with Jason, with a few woof whistles from the boys who liked her for added effect. Amanda squealed and hugged her friends tightly, because this was a major goal achievement for the head cheerleader and resident Queen Bee of Angel Grove High.

 _“_ What did you want to say Billy?” Jason prompted trying to maintain the momentum they had before they were interrupted. It made Billy smile, lately Jason has been so considerate, the other rangers have pointed out before that he has always been protective of Billy since the faithful day they went adventuring together and became rangers but lately it is on _another level_.

“Well…” This new level of attentiveness stirred feelings within Billy that he needed to share with Jason, Billy was late to Prom because he spent hours in front of the mirror practicing how he was going to confess his feelings to amazing friend, well that and he spilled spaghetti sauce on his blue suede suit and had to change twice. “W-We’ve known each other for a year now, we’re rangers together and you’re one of my best friends…I love everyone on the team but I know now that my feelings for you are…umm…different. What I’m trying to say is---

“ _Jason!!!_ ” Amanda whined, in a voice more shrill than usual. She was rightfully impatient, it was her big moment, everyone was watching and Jason was holding up their special night. “Didn’t you hear Principal Fie? It’s time for the King and Queen to dance!”

Billy clammed up, expression becoming defeated, freezing up with the sudden loud aggressive entrance of the Prom Queen. “Will you give me a second Amanda?! God, I’m busy here!” Jason snapped, tired of the constant disturbances. Billy had something important to say and it seems everyone in the world was keeping him from hearing it. 

“You’re just talking to Cranston,” She griped, her hand firmly wrapped around his arm dragging him away from Billy. “You might not care Scott, but I’ve been looking forward to this moment my entire life. We will take pictures together in our crowns and you will dance with me!”  

Amanda was not a very nice girl but this seemed important to her, who was Billy to get in the way of her crowning moment of glory. “It’s okay Jason… _go_. I’ll be here when you get back,” Billy said, giving Jason his blessings to be crowned and to dance with the cheerleader.

Seeing the approval in Billy’s eyes softened Jason’s resolve and will to fight off Amanda. “Fine! Let’s get this over with!” Jason groaned, allowing Amanda to drag him to the stage, all while he stared at Billy looking for answers. “Billy I’ll be right back, wait for me!” He shouted.

“Sure Jason, see you later.” With a sweet smile, Billy waved Jason off as he was hauled away. The smile fell from Billy’s face the minute Jason was not in range. This was going against the plans he had set for the night, but if he just waited it can still happen, he can finally confess his feelings to Jason.

Billy stood there near the middle of the dance floor and watched as Jason and Amanda are crowned Prom King and Queen on stage. The crowd cheered with much enthusiasm, Jason had maintain his popularity after leaving the football team and secretly becoming a power ranger, enough to still be consider Angel Grove’s golden boy and apparently still cool enough to be voted Prom King.

Billy on the other hand was still considered Billy ‘Cramston’ by some, he wasn’t bullied as he used to be but still his social status was nowhere near Jason’s. And that little fact was one of the reasons he never told Jason how he felt, no matter how much closer they were becoming.

In the end Billy and Jason did not fit together, their relationship was a round peg that just did not fit into the square hole that was the world. Now, Amanda Clark and Jason Scott just fit together perfectly, the head cheerleader and the (albeit former) quarterback belonged to together. It was just the law of the nature, common sense.

As he saw Amanda cling to Jason, wearing matching crowns as a photographer took their picture and a small adoring crowd looked on, _he lost all hope_. Every second he had to watch her long dark blonde head of hair fall against his shoulders and her arms snaked affectionately around his arm, was agonizing.

The sinking feeling in the pit of Billy’s stomach kept growing, deeper and deeper as  he had to watch Amanda and Jason walk to the dance floor, come closer together and until Amanda’s arms were wrapped around Jason’s neck and Jason’s arms were wrapped around Amanda’s trim waist. What a perfect couple, a more believable couple than Jason and I could ever be, Billy thought disparagingly.  

Billy’s stomach twisted in knots as the aesthetically pleasing couple rocked together, to the romantic slow music. At the signal of the Prom King and Queen’s mandatory slow dance everyone started piling onto the dance floor with their partners.

A wave of nausea fell over Billy as he was surrounded by so many unfamiliar people. Trini, Zack and Kimberly were nowhere in sight, probably off dancing with each other in a part of the gym Billy could not see right now. His vision blinded by the despair building up in him, along with the taste of bile in his mouth. To make matters worse his friends don’t know he’s here so they wouldn’t be looking for him.

He felt so alone. He felt afraid.

He was afraid Jason would never return his feelings, never with the same intensity, he was afraid even if Jason agreed to go out with him, soon enough Jason would realize they did not belong together,  that they did not quite _fit_ and he would dump Billy for someone better, someone like Amanda.

Backing up, backing away from the sight of Amanda’s head resting on Jason’s shoulders, Billy abruptly bumped into a dancing couple.

“Watch it man!” The guy shouted, his and his date’s piercing glares sending Billy deeper into an anxious state.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Billy apologized frantically; tears were running down his face, stinging his eyes, raw acid against his skin.

Turning around, he bumps into another disgruntled couple, several more as he frantically moves around this maze of people, _feeling bewildered, and feeling trapped_ , on the verge of a panic attack.

His heart is racing, too fast and he cannot possibly keep up. It was a wild race horse that had been spooked, not caring about anything else but its desire to get away from whatever could harm it. As a result Billy’s head spun in circles and ached something fierce.

His head ached from the relentless, unyielding thoughts of how undesirable he was, how he and Jason being together was just an unattainable fantasy, and also the music, it was hurting his head too, somewhere along the way the music had become over stimulating and grating, grating on his ears and his psyche.

Already in tears, sick to his stomach, already driven to the point of over stimulation by all the constant activity that was around him, the recurring touch of foreign skin against his was the final straw. As he maneuvered the crowd, bare skin brush against his, it was unpleasant to say the least but in reality it was rough sandpaper scraping against his raw nerves.

He wanted to scream, the pain was too unbearable.

The pain was all over, in his head, as all his vicious self-deprecating thoughts attacked him; it was in his heart, as he felt Jason slipping away from him, into the arms of another. The pain was in his ears, on his skin and now in his lungs. Billy’s chest burned, as his breath fought to get out. He was not holding his breath in yet he still could not breathe.

He did not want to stay here.

He could not stay here.

Having lost all care for whoever and whatever he disturbed on his exit Billy burst through the crowd and burst through the double doors of the gymnasium a second later.

Free, he had been freed. In the deserted hallway Billy collapsed against a locker, violently gasping for air, as he was finally able to _breathe_.

The oxygen entering his lungs _stung_ , it was what he needed but it still felt like pouring bleach on the open wound. Billy rested his forehead on the locker, clutching his chest as he hyperventilated, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Billy what’s wrong?” Billy immediately stiffed as he heard this oh so familiar voice, it was Jason’s voice. He just burst through the double doors a few seconds after Billy had, worried. “Please turn around and tell me what’s wrong,” Jason said softly, trying not to make it sound like an order by using his ‘leader of the power rangers’ voice.

Scalding tears were streaming down Billy’s face again, as he started hyperventilating again. He could not turn around now; he could not turn around and have Jason see his repulsive cry-face, mid panic attack. He did not move, just hoped Jason went away.

“I’m going to touch you Billy… _so heads up,”_ Jason warned ahead of time, before softly placing both his hands on Billy’s shoulders. Billy flinched at the contact but later relaxed as Jason began rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders to calm his nerves, to offer stability, he had done this before, on the first night they entered the command center and many times after that. “Breathe Billy, breath in, count to three and breath out like we practiced.”

Taking a deep inhale, Billy did as instructed.

 _And it worked._ It always worked because Jason knew Billy, he knew how to make Billy feel at peace inside his mixed up head and screwed up body.

“Now tell me what’s wrong, you were going to wait for me and we were going to talk, what caused the sudden change of plans buddy?” Jason pleaded, removing his hands, waiting for him to finally turn around and face him.

Wiping the tears from his face with the sleeves of his tuxedo’s jacket, Billy reluctantly turned around and faced Jason. “One minute I’m watching you dance and the next minute…I’m…I’m…” Billy stuttered, gesturing to his tear stained face and disheveled clothing.

“Take your time...” Jason consoled, his big blue eyes filled with warmth and acceptance.

“I don’t know okay…I just saw you with Amanda, holding each other, _dancing_ and I just knew whatever I was going to tell you sounded so stupid… _impossible_.” Billy sniffled, fighting back another round of tears, his voice hoarse from crying and his throat throbbing from the admittance of jealousy.

Jason walked towards Billy, Billy instinctively stepped back, his back hitting the lockers. Jason backed up, as not to frighten him, putting his hand at his side to show he was not going to touch Billy without his permission. “I didn’t want to be Prom King Billy and I definitely didn’t want to dance with Amanda!” Jason protested, frustrated Billy would even think that.

“Why?” Billy asked, unable to stop his bottom lip from quivering, why was Jason fighting against nature, why was he so adamant to defy his designated role in society.

There was a pause as Jason just stared at Billy, as if he was deciding whether to tell the truth or not. “Because you couldn’t be right up there with me,” Jason said, voice and expression radiating sincerity. “You’re the only one I want by my side Billy. You’re the only one I want to slow dance with.”

“Really?” Billy croaked, his voice still filled with emotion.

“Definitely,” Jason answered, smiling up at Billy, a gentle smile that made Billy’s worries melt away and fall off of him, like the tears that once slipped down his cheek. “Now what were you going to tell me, before all this happened?”

Breathe in.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Breathe out.

“I love you,” Billy confessed, passionately and proudly, there was not a doubt in his mind or heart that he loved this boy so much. There was no denying his feeling, no more holding himself back, Billy Cranston loved Jason Scott, and there was a possibility, even a small one that Jason loved him too.

“I love you too Billy,” Jason confirmed Billy’s suspicions, silencing any self-deprecating negative thoughts about their relationship he had within him. Billy ran over to Jason, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, a display of affection Billy only reserved for special occasions. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so never be jealous of anyone I spend five minutes with,” Jason whispered to Billy’s shoulders, taking advantage of the hug, holding him tighter.

Surprisingly Jason was the first to pull away from the embrace, his arms slipping loosely around Billy’s waist. “Can I have this dance?” Jason asked, smile bright and broad.

“I don’t think I can…go back in there,” Billy admitted, his face falling, feeling disappointed in himself, he really wanted to slow dance with Jason. He has been dreaming about it for months now and had hoped tonight his dreams would come true.

“I figured,” Jason said, taking Billy’s arms, wrapping them around his neck. Billy allowed Jason to position his arms, resting his head on Jason’s shoulders, pulling him closer so his body was flush against his, closer than Amanda had even been. _"_ Let’s stay out here, just you and me,” Jason’s voice lowers ever so slightly, becoming tender and romantic. “We can still hear a little of the music.”

“ _Okay,_ ” Billy sighs out in pleasure, as he and Jason slowly rocked togther, in the empty hallway, to the muffled music echoing out of the gymnasium.

No matter how the upbeat and lively the music became the boys did not move from the position, pressed up against each other, swaying rhythmically,  for the entire night, only pulling apart when the other students had started filing out and Prom was officially over.

They went back into the empty gym, held each other and continued to slow dancing while the cleanup crew cleaned around them, kind enough to leave a slow song on loop for the boys.

Slow dance with you

I just want to slow dance with you

I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,

And I got the blues

I want to slow dance with you

 I want to slow dance with you

Why don't you take the chance?

I've got the moves I'd like to prove

I want to slow dance with you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song.  
> Adventure Time - I Want to Slow Dance With You  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDsVy36q6Es


End file.
